Black Skies and Troubled Hangovers
by cherry619
Summary: Sortish tag RSAM: It's one o' clock in the morning, he's pretty sure it's still Saturday but one things for sure Sam knows that being tied to a bed butt naked can't be a good sign. Somewhat Dark-fic
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **So this is my new story and it's set to season three specifically episode Red Sky At Morning. Let me explain. The first time I saw this episode was when it aired and I will get down to a specific scene that I think should of happened because I totally thought it would have happened because it makes more damn sense in my eyes. Or maybe I just want to see it play out lol. Anywho if you like Sam in awkward situations and like him limp and add in a pinch of angst then this is the story for you. I presume maybe 3 chapters even 4. It starts off right when Ms. Case and Sam arrive at Sea Pines Maritime Museum and sort of takes some dialogue from the episode which I want to give credit to the writer Laurence Andries and then spins into it's own story so to say by basing off that scene in that episode. Thanx Charity

* * *

Sam cannot believe he agreed to this. He cannot believe he even fathomed this harebrained idea. Why did Dean get the hot date? Yes Bela was a thief and not exactly on his good list but he would have much rather gone to this with Bela or hell give him a puppy instead of a women who keeps on eyeing him like fresh meat.

Of course he listens to his brother he listens because what else does he have to lose. His brother's time was dimming down and nothing he seemed to be doing was working. He didn't even think he could enjoy this. How could he when the whole time he was driving here Ms. Case was slipping her hand a little to close below the belt.

What he really likes to know is how can you manage to drive and try to protect down below while still trying to be nice? _Geez when did life become so hard. _

"You smell so lovely."

Sam tried real hard not to run away and jump off the nearest bridge. It sounded real tempting at this point. He had Ms. Case clinging to him like a leach and he had no clue where Dean or Bela were of if they were even here yet_. I swear if Dean decided to settle things and just have angry sex with Bela he'll strangle him in his sleep. _

The grip was tightening and he could feel eyes boring into him. He almost wanted to turtle up and rot away. "Uh…," Sam swallowed as he let out an embarrassed laugh. "Ms. Case do you think you can loosen up a little on the arm I'm kinda losing feeling in it." He lied but to hell with it he can't really care if he lies to an old woman who's horny at this point.

She didn't even seem to hear him as she just nuzzled closer into his arm. He looked around desperately for his brother but he couldn't spot him. _Damnit Dean I know you couldn't resist angry sex with Bela. _

"Did you say something dear?"

Sam just sighed as he huffed out an angry breath. "Nope."

* * *

Dean waltzed into the room and almost had to gag. The mere fancy of it all made him want to barf. It just wasn't like him to get all dressed up and go dancing in a ball room or try to maintain his manners. Once this is said and done Bela's deal better ring true because he might just be itching for angry sex.

Dean Winchester wasn't one for a tux. He only wore suits when interviewing family members or somewhere along those lines. At least the suits were to the point of laid back. They weren't as dapper (should he say) as this one. He hates to even admit it but Sam pulls off this look with more stride then he ever can. _He always was a geek. _

That pulled a smile to his face. Speaking of which where is his geek? He had to be getting the groping of the century and even though it was funny as hell he hated to see the kid uncomfortable. _Just hold out for a little longer Sammy. _

He loudly smacked on a piece of gum hoping to annoy someone with his chewing. He smiled as it made his life somewhat decent if he could annoy at least one person a day. Sam doesn't count cause he does that everyday.

"Are you chewing gum?" Bela asked in a sort of incredulous tone that irked his ears.

Dean lips twitched as he made the incentive to chew even louder.

"Try to behave as if you lived this life before. Yeah?" Bela held a slight pleading tone but with a sense of 'your just pathetic' in it.

_He was not pathetic. _He silently pouted. Even though Bela never said it but she thought it. That still counts! Ok so maybe he was. Dean sighed as he plucked the gum from his mouth. It was losing flavor anyway.

He looks both ways as he makes his way over to the fountain. Dean swears that's what these things are for. He inconspicuously sticks it underneath. Dean smiled as he saw the look of utter disgust on Bela's face. _My jobs done. _

He quickly brushes past her as he enters the grand hall.

* * *

Finally stepping inside Sam tries to put on a smile.

"This will get their tongues wagging, eh, my Adonis?" Gert said dreamily.

Sam almost wanted to gag but he reminded himself he had to do this. Take one for the team his brother would say well he would turn around and tell his brother where to shove that take one for the team. Sam cleared his throat as he tried to remind Gert about pleasure and business. "Just remember, we're on business." He said giving her a stern-full glare.

"But sometimes business can be pleasure, hmm?"

Why do I even bother? He sighed as he just trudged on trying not to grimace when she began to stroke him seductively.

As soon as he felt her hands move from arm to back he whirled around and gently clasped them. "You know, uh, could you excuse me for a moment?" He asked sincerely as he watched her give a small nod. "Great, thanks. Thanks_._"

He quickly made his getaway in search of his brother. Oh boy did he have some choice words for him right now.

Sam spotted Dean right away. Figures Dean was already drinking.

"Exactly how long to you expect me to entertain my date?" Sam asked with an angry huff. He can only be nice for so long.

"As long as it takes?" Bela replied quickly.

Thank you captain obvious. That was the exact answer I needed and wanted to hear. Like I was even asking you.

Dean winced a little at his brothers situation. He scoped out the place so he knows it's going to take some time. Bela wasn't exactly the sympathetic type on laying it gently. "Look - security's all over this place, alright? This is an unchrashable party without Gert's invitation, so -"

"We can crash anything, Dean." Sam cut him off in a hurry. He knew what he was going to say.

Dean frowned at being cut off. _Hump, see if I pity you anymore. _"Yeah, I know, but this is easier and it's a lot more entertaining." Dean grinned form ear to ear as he watched Sam turn red in seconds.

"Yon know, there are limits to what I'll do, right?" He really hoped that Dean wasn't expecting him to be playful back. If that was the case he was just going to walk off that bridge now.

Dean smiled as he continued. "Aaw, he's playing hard to get. That's cute_._" _Setting yourself up for crash and burn Sammy. _

"Come on," Dean motioned to Sam's unhappy face. "I want all the details in the morning." Dean smiled as he handed Bela her glass of champagne.

"Thank you."

Dean winked back as he and Bela left.

* * *

Sam huffed as his hands so desperately itched to punch the smirk right off Dean's face. Oh wait he can't cause he has a date waiting.

Sam made a show of being happy as he slowly walked back to where Gert was standing.

"To us." Gert said cheerfully trying to hand him a glass of champagne.

Sam looked at it suspiciously. He always got his own drinks and he really couldn't trust a woman who was horny for him. But what the hell might as well get drunk off my ass and not remember anything.

Sam takes the offered glass as he gulps it in one swift drink. Damn that was a weird burn for champagne.

Gert watches as he drinks the glass and holds her hesitantly to her lips. She smiles when all the drink is gone. Then does she drink her.

* * *

**Next chapter is when it turns into it's own story. I had to combine it with the episode for a bit. Hope I didn't create a snooze fest but I was setting the scene. And don't ake the lines of Dean and Bela the wrong way there sarcasm lines too lighten the mood. If you guys don't know what I'm planning then oh boy are you in for it. Feedback is appreciated. Thanx Charity**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** If some of you didn't figure it out yet then don't worry this chapter we'll explain what ole' Gerty has planned or maybe that's me lol. Anywho I'm lovin the response and I thank you for not just running away and calling me a pervert lol. This chapter mixes sort of with the episode but is really solely it's own. Again if I use lines from the episode Red Sky At Morning I give full credit to the writer Laurence Andries. Thanx Charity

* * *

Dean sipped absentmindedly at the champagne as his eyes did a dance of the building. They were scoping out every possible location, every possible entrance.

"Private Security?" Bela offered as she watched Dean's eyes rome.

Dean scrunched his eyebrows as he gave a slight nod. "I don't think so. Look at the way they're standing. They're pro's. Probably state troopers moonlighting." He watched all the doors and saw how everyone was guarded. How the hell was he suppose to get in there?

"Posted at every door too." Bela remarked.

Thank you captain obvious. "Yeah, I don't think we'll be able to just waltz upstairs."

"What do you suggest?"

"I'm thinking_._" Dean relied as he looked around concerned. The security was tight. How was he supposed to do this?

"Don't strain yourself. Interesting how the legend is so much more than the man."

Dean's mouth drew into a scowl. He was weighing on every limit to even be here to begin with. He can tell this is going to be enjoyable.

* * *

Sam wiped at the sweat forming on his brow for what was like the one-hundredth time. His hands were shaking and his vision going in and out. He figured it was just the champagne. Except he's had champagne before and he's never had a reaction like this.

"You're looking awfully hot in here. Would you like to go outside?" Gert suggested reaching for his face.

Sam turned his attention to his counter-part trying to focus on her face. Outside? That would be a lot cooler than inside. He didn't even flinch when her hand rested on his cheek.

"Uh…yeah. Sure, sure." He replied shakily. Maybe cool air would help him.

"Lead the way."

Sam smiled as he made his way to the door. With Gert in tow he pushed the door open and almost groaned in relief as the cool air hit his face.

"See isn't that better."

Yeah is sure as hell is. "Yeah." Sam replied drinking in the cool breeze as he let it cool his hot skin.

"Don't worry though the hotness goes away within the next few hours." Gert replied calmly.

Sam's eyes immediately opened to that as he looked to Gert. Did he just hear her right? "Wha?" Why was he slurring his words?

"You might be left with the feeling of a hangover." Gert scratched at her chin almost as if she forgot about that symptom.

Hotness? Feeling of a hangover? Loss of Vision? She totally slipped something in my drink! "Wha…uo' g'e me?" He slurred trying to form his thoughts into words. He knows roofies and she must have hefted up the dose to turn him into a bumbling idiot.

"Don't worry my Adonis it'll be over soon." Gert cooed as she stroked his face.

Sam looked frantically for someone in the parking lot. For anyone. But no one was around. Had Gert planned this ahead of time? He slowly slid down the brick building as his ass hit the ground. His head lolled on his shoulders as he tried to blink black spots out his vision.

How was Gert even going to carry him or transport him anywhere? Why the hell am I thinking about that?

"Just go to sleep."

Sleep? That sounded real promising at the moment. As his eyes slowly slid shut and he felt his body list sideways his one last thought was _Dean is so dead_.

* * *

Dean wanted nothing more than to get this the hell over with and get out. After Bela's little fiasco of a plan and her taunting him and egging him all night all Dean wanted was a cold beer and sleep.

He fingered the hand in his pocket as he made his way back to the room to pick up Bela. In his mindset he wanted to just leave her there.

Grumbling to himself he almost ran right into the guard. Well fuck. "Aah! Nature called." Dean thought quickly as he put on a more cheerful face.

"Uh-huh."

"Thanks for looking after my wife." Dean almost wanted to barf at that statement alone.

"Oh she's being looked after all right."

Dean had to scrunch his eyes brows at that one. Just what the hell was Bela doing in there?

He let the guard walk by as he turned his smile back into a frown and opened up the door. To his surprise Bela was slipping back on her clothing. Probably was doing the hankie pankie with her money.

"Any trouble?" He offered though he knew money wouldn't put up any resistance. Dean had to smirk at his own joke. Gosh he needs to get out of here to Sam.

"Nothing I couldn't handle. The hand?"

I bet you couldn't. Dean swiftly reaches into his jacket pocket as he pulled it out.

"May I?"

"No." Dean said sternly putting it back into its safe hiding spot.

"It might be more inconspicuous in my purse." Bela offered.

"Nice try." Dean smirked at Bela's attempt. He was itching to get the hell out of here and grab Sam away from gropey fingers.

"Just trying to be helpful." Bela said innocently.

"Well sweetheart…I don't need _your _kinda help." Dean smirked at the glare Bela shot his way. Ok now go to save the day down stairs.

* * *

Sam was aware of a couple of things. He was no longer in the Sea Pines Maritime Museum. His head hurt like hell and somehow he ended up on a mattress a comfortable one.

He tried to piece together his thoughts but they were a little jumbled. He remembers going with Gert to that museum so Dean can get the hand. Then he remembers being extremely hot all of the sudden after that it's a bit of a blank.

He shivered as a cold wind hit him. He figured if he was on a mattress there had to be covers. Right? Trying to pull them up he noticed two things. One the sheets underneath them were silk, two his arms and ankles were tied. He pulled but he just couldn't find purchase.

He looked down and almost fainted at the sight. "Oh my god!" He shrieked. I'm naked. Not just one article of clothing removed nope he was full frontal and spread out.

Ok try not to panic. Dean obviously will save your sorry ass. Right?

It's one o' clock in the morning, he's pretty sure it's still Saturday but one things for sure Sam knows being tied butt naked to a bed can't be a good sign.

If Dean didn't deserve an ass kicking now he defiantly deserved one now. He groaned as he let his head hit the very soft pillow. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Ok I know this overlapped a little bit too but I promise next chapter is solely it's own I can guarantee that. What will Dean do when he notices both Gert and Sam gone without a trace? What will Bela do for that matter? Feedback is appreciated. Thanx Charity**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **I'm so glad you all are liking this so far. So much more is coming your way believe me you have no idea what's coming. Well you do but it's not what's expected in the least little bit. More Sammy in the nude and Dean will be coming down to see that Sammy is missing. What will we ever do with Bela? The world may never know. Thanx Charity.

* * *

Dean gave an irritated huff as he made his way out the room. He could tell Bela was hot on his heels but he couldn't bare to care. All he cared about was getting the hell out of here and getting the hell out of this tux. _All though he does have to admit….he's damn sexy in it. _

"Dean would you mind trying not to think of how sexy you are naked for about one second." Bela's trite voice hit his ears as he was shaken out of his thoughts.

"I wasn't thinking of myself naked!" Dean defended. "I was thinking of how sexy I am in this tux." He added.

Bela just sighed as she brushed past him. Her patient was wearing thin as well.

"Women." Dean mused as he trudged on. He really just wanted a cold beer and some down time. After this he and Sam are sure to get some he'll be the first to make sure. _That is of course Sam hasn't been scared for life. _

* * *

Sam wasn't sure how long time went by or what time it was for that matter but when the light suddenly cut off he was pretty sure that _whoever _took him was fixin to make an appearance.

"Who's there?" Sam questioned fearfully the darkness bathing all his surroundings.

No one answered but the soft sound of music could be heard. It was faint and Sam had to strain real hard to hear the words.

_In touch with the ground _

_I'm on the hunt I'm after you _

_Smell like I sound I'm lost in a crowd. _

_And I'm hungry like the wolf. _

_Straddle the line in discord and rhyme _

_I'm on the hunt I'm after you._

_ Mouth is alive with juices like wine _

_And I'm hungry like the wolf_

Sam figured that the song was somewhere in the middle but there was no denying the sexual innudeos in the song. The song was called hungry like the wolf for fuck sakes. Now Sam was more than a bit embarrassed or confused. He was terrified.

* * *

Dean made his way to the downstairs as he straightened out his tux for the last time. He did an eye search for Bela but she was no where to be found. _Figures._

Next thing he did was an eye search for Sam and Gert so he can become a superhero and rescue his damsel in distress. What got him frowning was he couldn't find Sam. Or Gert for that matter.

He immediately became worried as to what happened to them. He had to calm down if he was going to find Sam or his date. _Sam was probably just taking a leak or something. _Yeah, Sam was doing something completely rational and Dean was over worrying. Sam would then give him an eye roll when he barges into the bathroom. That's all Sam's taking a leak.

Where's Gert then?

_If _Sam was taking a leak certainly Gert wouldn't be there with him. Or would she? _He wouldn't put it past her. _

Dean shook his head as he began moving throughout the room getting heated glares and a few choice words. His motions were frantic as he still wasn't finding that shaggy mop of brown hair sticking high above the rest.

He finally concluded that Sam wasn't there.

Then where the fuck was he? Did he get so sick of being groped all night that he just left? It seemed really plausible but…

He just had this bad feeling especially with Gert nowhere in sight. Also Bela making a early departure was eerily suspicious too. _That fucking sleazy bitch. _Dean thought heatedly.

Quickly pulling out his cell phone not caring when he bumped into someone he dialed Bela's number and waited for her to thieving ass to pick up and give him some answer _now. _

* * *

The more the music played the louder it got.

Now Sam was sure he knew the chorus by heart. _Isn't that just fucking creepy._

His wrist and ankles were already rubbed raw with rope burn and he knew if he tried to free himself anymore he'd add blood to this fantastic adventure.

Just what he wanted. Blood to add with him being naked and listening to Duran Duran in the dark. Perfect.

Once he gets out of this horrible nightmare he is going to spread so many rumors to Dean will never _ever _get laid again.

The song ended suddenly and Sam was wishing it hadn't at least it was something to keep him company in the dark.

Sam closed his eyes for a brief moment and when he opened them a harsh light was turned on making him quickly close them. "Jesus." He yelled out trying to shield his eyes from the bright light.

"Is that your safety word?"

Sam completely froze. He knew that voice and he wish that he never heard of that voice. "Gert?" Sam replied while opening his eyes again and almost puked at the sight. Gert was clad in what she assumed to be a sexy lingerie lace panty set but on an old woman well let's not discuss. What terrified him was she was holding a whip. With what she said earlier he knew what was coming.

"My Adonis I love it when you say my name." Gert purred coming closer.

All of the sudden Sam remembered everything. His sudden urge to cool down. His vision loss. His slurring of words like a bad hangover. Which at the moment it felt like one. Gert slipped him a damn roofie. An old woman slipped him a damn roofie! "You slipped me a roofie!" He exclaimed not really having anything else to say. What was there? The woman had him tied naked to a bed expecting him to commit to kinky sex. So yeah he really had nothing to say.

"How else would we enjoy this?" Gert suggested as she bought up the whip.

"Oh I don't know how about never?" Sam replied sarcastically. How the hell does he get into situations like this? Honestly it's like any trouble at all follows him.

"So safety word?"

Sam just sighed. How about fuck off? That would be amusing but nope he doesn't think Dean would even get here on time _if _he's even coming. The little shit might be enjoying it. He thought bitterly.

Gert moved closer figuring Sam didn't want one.

Sam tried to tug at the restraints one last time but they didn't give. He held his breath as he heard the whoosh of the whip and when it connected with his chest he screamed the only thing he could at this moment. "DEAN!!!"

* * *

Dean waited impatiently until Bela's cheerful voice picked up.

"_Hello Dean are you ready for that angry sex."_

"Cut the crap bitch I know you had something to do with it!" Dean seethed silently as he tried to keep his voice to a mere whisper but his blood was boiling. Sam was missing; Gert was missing and Bela just hurries her ass out of here first chance she got. Highly unlikely.

"_Whatever do you mean?"_

Dean almost through the phone down. "I mean with Sam and Gert there both missing and you hightail your ass out of here in a hurry. You know something or either you're involved."

He heard Bela chuckle on the other end and he wanted nothing more than to break her skinny neck.

"_Dean I did nothing but business and what Gert did afterwards is her business you see." _

Dean stopped his angry pacing and froze. "Business? What kinda business?"

"_Gert obviously has something for your brother and she asked me to hook something up with him so I produced and I got paid for it job well done." _

Dean almost chewed through his bottom lip trying to stop his emotions pouring through. "Hook something up? Just what the hell did you do to Sam?"

"_I Gave Gert a little help because I new Sam wouldn't hit that if you understand." _

Dean was beginning to get a headache not juts from worry. "You're not understanding me. What the hell did you do to Sam?"

"_I gave Gert a roofie to slip in his drink."_

"YOU WHAT?!" He shouted in rage. He didn't care when all the other occupants in the room stooped dancing, drinking, or talking to look at him. They've been haved again and Sam paid the price. "You bitch!" He exclaimed.

"_Dean it was 200,000 how could I not refuse?" _

"I'll show you 200,000 dollars you bit-wait she paid you 200,000 just to get in Sam's pants?" Dean suddenly asked almost astounded a girl no old women was paying that much for a one night stand with Sam.

"_You don't realize that Gert is well she's into the kinky sex stuff." _

Dean had to swipe the awe off his face as he had to jump back into reality. _Some broad was going to rape his brother. _It made him physically ill. Now he knows that the woman's into the kinky vibe god knows what the hell she's planning on or has already done to Sam. God I'm gonna be sick. "Listen here you," Dean swallowed back bile as he continued in a harsh whisper. "Once I get Sam back you better pray she hasn't touched a hair on his god damn body. Or I swear to God I will hunt you down and blow your damn brains out. Do you hear me?"

"_You're kidding right? It was all in good business." _

"Do I sound like I'm kidding?" He replied in a cold tone his face set in stone. All other people had since moved further away from him scared that he might blow up and start shooting. _He just might._

When he didn't receive any answer he took that as enough of one. He smiled a cold smile as he shut his cell. He had a brother to get.

* * *

**Things are certainly twisting and Gerty here is into the kinky vibe oh my. I hope I haven't scared you forever and ever. I also have good news. I have another story in the works. Feedback is appreciated. Thanx Charity**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **Thanks for all the nice response's even though the fic is a tad bit creepy. But you all know me I'm a creep lol. In other news I have two fics lined up and waiting when this is done so I guess that's good news well bad for me I have so much work to do *groan* but I'll get it done…sometime. Hehehe. Thanx Charity

* * *

Dean gripped the steering wheel tighter as his foot jammed up against the pedal. He was still seeing red and he couldn't believe he let Bela do this right under his fucking nose. How could he have untimely let Sam into harms way and he even joked about it to his face! _The poor kid probably thinks I'm not coming. _

Dean shook his head sadly, as his grip tightened if that was even possible. _Please god don't let her have done anything. _He could deal with a bruised ego and deflated pride but he couldn't deal with something like that. He just couldn't. Not with the stress of the deal and everything else on his shoulders. How the hell would he bring Sam back from that?

The sun just started to peek above the horizon and he was pretty sure Sam was gone for over 6 hours or better. How the hell had, he let that happen? How? It's just not fathomable.

He tried to switch emotions quickly because despair and failure wouldn't get him anywhere but anger and rage now that he could work with.

* * *

Sam tried hard not to scream he did. Each time Gert's fingers felt there way around his body had him flinching and actually whimpering. Honest to god whimpering. As if, the damn physical torture wasn't enough Gerty. He couldn't really see the lash but he could tell it was superficial. Gert then decided it would be fun to play doctor afterwards placing cute band-aids over it making it hurt worse.

He swears on all that is holy if he gets out of here he is going to torture Dean nice and slow and somehow use Duran Duran in his methods.

"Does it hurt?" Gert whispered as she laid next to him her breath ghosting next to his ear.

Sam flinched even as she said it. Her close contact making him want to itch. "What do you think?" He deadpanned. He gave up on witty comebacks or being nice. He's fucking naked for god sakes so he figures everything should be out in the open.

"Should I make it better?" Gert insisted as she began to kiss him again.

Sam turned away trying not to watch as her ripe lips kissed up his chest making the lash hurt worse. He winced as he closed his eyes tight letting a tear escape.

"I think this one's all better."

Sam blew out a breath of relief and sagged into the comfortable mattress. That was about the only good thing out of this situation.

"I think I need a new one to tend too."

Sam's eyes flew open at that. He didn't want a new one this one was bad enough. "No, Gert please." He tried but Gert was already on the move for that damn blasted whip. He went to yanking on the rope again his hands slick with blood now but even with his hands wet and slippery they weren't budging. "Ple-

"AAAHHH!!!" He stopped his pleading as the whip came down on top of the previous lash. His scream echoing throughout the small room. "Ple…." He drawled off whimpering as he pulled uselessly at his bound limbs.

"You know the magic word baby."

Sam wheezed as it seemed getting oxygen became hard. "Dean." He breathed. Gert obviously took the first time his frantic yell of Dean as being his safety word so how fucking embarrassing is that on top of all things.

Gert smiled as she lowered the whip. "This looks to be bad I might have to fix it."

Sam groaned as his eyes rolled around in there sockets. This is turning out to be the worst fucking day of his life.

* * *

Dean rolled up to the Case house as silently as possible not wanting to disturb Gert. He shut off his engine as he grabbed his Colt pistol as he slowly slid out of the car. He wouldn't kill a human. If push came to shove, Sam's life was in danger, and it was the only option left he do it without hesitation though no questions asked. He was just hoping his gun would scare Gert into stopping whatever the hell she was doing.

He slowly made his way up to the door and opened it noticing how it was unlocked.

The house was quiet…too quiet.

He held his piece out in front of him as he did a search of the house. Every light was turned off and it seemed as if no one was home but he knew better. Sam was here he could feel it.

Making his way around the corner to the staircase, he heard it. A slight whimper almost a word and he knew who made that noise…Sam.

He didn't dare make a sound but he sure as hell picked up speed as he made his way upstairs. The noise grew louder and clearer. As he stopped at the door, he could hear what was being said. _Dean._

Kicking down the door with his piece in front he almost had to puke at the sight he was met with.

_Sam-_

His Sammy was tied to a bed.

_Naked-_

His chest a bloody mess with Gert placing various bandages over the wounds. His blood boiled at the sight. He blocked out the image of his little brother nude, of an old woman in nothing but a bra and underwear, of a goddamn whip! All he focused on was someone hurting Sam. That's all he needed.

He quickly brought the gun up so it pointed to the ceiling and he fired.

Everyone in the room jumped except himself. He had to stop the amused smile from reaching his face when Gert fell right on her ass. He got a clear view to Sam's face and Sam almost melted his cold exterior with the look of relief that flooded his eyes. Dean smiled at him as he turned to Gert who was now trying to get up off the floor. "What the fuck are you doing to my brother?!"

* * *

Sam couldn't have been more happy to hear a gun go off in his entire life. He knew the sound of the gun, he knew the specific gun and he knew without a doubt who fired it. He let his head fall back onto the pillow with relief as Gert took a tumble to the floor. _Dean can fix this. He can fix this. _

He lifted his head partially trying to get a glimpse of his brother and for a second there eyes met. Relief just flooded through him and before he could stop it, he was crying. Honest to god bawling.

He couldn't stop. Through the sobs and the veil of pain, he heard his brother's angry retort. _"What the fuck are you doing to my brother?!" _He let that be enough as he slowly slipped back into the mattress letting the veil of unconsciousness take him away.

* * *

**Dean vs. Gert? Or is all as it seems. I promise Dean isn't going to kick a grannies ass. It would be cool but that would be downright wrong. We see some hurt/comfort next. Plus Bela when she doesn't want to be found well you know that story. Glad your liking. Feedback is appreciated. Thanx Charity**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: **Phew ole' Gerty there is skirting it close. Dean is pissed and our poor Sammy is crying does anyone have a tissue for our baby? He would really like the gesture maybe even one just to cover up his precious valuable I'm sure he would like his dignity too. Also this has nothing to do with the story but I've been obsessing over a long lost song Lifehouse-everything it's such a beautiful song and it doesn't hurt that it describes our boys wonderfully especially coming from Dean's POV for all our Sam girls. It's really beautiful for anyone who hasn't heard it I recommend it. Thanx Charity

* * *

Dean tried to keep his posture and keep his cool but he lost his cool and calmness when Sam was first taken. Hearing his brother break down and cry was too much and isn't it just easier to solve the problem by putting a damn bullet in her head? Life would be so much easier that way.

Gert didn't move from the floor as his weapon was trained right in between her eyes. He had to tell himself to disarm the threat before checking on the wounded. _Hold on Sammy. _

"I'm not going to ask you this again. Did you do anything to him?" Dean growled his finger tensing on the trigger. Once he's had his sure answer this woman didn't do anything but play then he's done. He could grab Sam and be gone.

"We just had some fun." Gert stuttered out in pained breaths.

"What kinda fun!" Dean shot back.

Gert almost smiled at the retort. "I didn't do anything but play. I didn't bite." Even in her pain she was able to produce a sarcastic comeback.

Dean let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He lowered his piece as he swept his hand through his hair. "Get your ass outta here then." He motioned towards the door.

"We have a slight problem there sunny."

Dean's eyebrows crinkled in confusion. "What?"

"I think you broke my hip."

* * *

The noises invaded his quiet space as different voices shot through. Sam tried to nuzzle closer back to the pillow but it was useless people were holding his hands and telling him to calm down but hell no he won't calm down. He's butt naked.

That's when he heard a particular voice he would never forget. _"Get you damn hands off my brother!" _Even in a veil of uncertainty he can still hear Dean's voice booming over the rest.

After that all the other voices faded away. Except gentle hands touching the side of his face. _"Sammy?" _

Dean's voice seemed underwater and last he checked they weren't swimming. The warm hands left his face as they began touching his wrist and bringing them slowly down to his side he moaned in pain at the position but the hands were gently rubbing soft circles on his own hands to warm the icy chill.

"_I gotcha Sammy. I'm gonna take care of you." _He's damn right he is. He owes him big time. He never once opened his eyes he let the sound of his brothers voice and the gentleness of his hands lull his back to sleep.

* * *

The morning sun was peeking through the motel room as it bounced off the dirty carpet to reflect right into Sam's eyes. He groaned as he didn't want to wake up yet. Five more minutes would be nice.

What a bad hangover? Sam thought as the pounding in his head and the sting on his chest grew worse as he neared waking.

"You awake Sammy?"

"Huh?" Sam thought as he tried to pry open his eyes. Once open they were staring at a ceiling a dirty ceiling at that but nonetheless a ceiling. _Fascinating. _

"_Huh? _Are you ok?" Dean asked with a chuckle making his way over to the bed his brother laid on.

Am I ok? Great question. The last thing he could remember-_oh god. _

"Earth to Sammy," Dean said while snapping his fingers in front of his brothers face. "You're freaking me out here dude."

Am shook his head as he tried to clear his thoughts of the past night. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Sure you are."

"Where are we anyway?" Sam asked easing himself up into a sitting position. He quickly peeked under the blankets and thanked god. He was clothed.

"Motel room. The ambulance wanted to take you but I said I'll take you to a hospital myself but we all know that story." Dean winked as he settled deeper into his own bed.

"Ambulance? Wait what ambulance? What happened after you got there I don't remember." He didn't remember an ambulance. Was he that out of it?

"Ole' Gert broke her hip falling down I had no choice but to call one and it all fell together as you were still tied up on the bed."

Sam was mollified. He was still tied up on the bed with a bunch of complete strangers. It's bad enough Gert and Dean got a full showing.

"Don't worry Sam," Dean reassured. "I covered you up before they got there."

Sam blew out a breath as he lifted up the covers again. White bandages covered his chest but not the pretty pink flowered ones like Gert was using but sterile ones.

"I patched you up last night. They didn't need stitches but they needed to be cleaned."

"Oh." Sam replied fingering the bandages remerging each and every one Gert put on him.

"Want to talk about it?" Dean asked suddenly as he lifted his hands behind his head.

"No." Sam spit out quickly.

"Fine with me." Dean sighed.

Wait a minute? _Fine with him._ Dean isn't arguing with him to talk or to get it out. Hey maybe that's another good to come out of this ordeal. "Dean?"

"Yeah," Dean looked over to see a huge grin on Sam's face. "What are you smiling at?"

"I have a present for you." Sam smiled as he fingered what he's been hiding it. He may have been out of it last night but not completely out of it to snag something.

"Oh yeah what's that?" Dean asked with amused smile.

"I need you to get something for me though." Sam asked innocently.

"What?"

"In my duffel us a cd player and a pair of headphone would you please give them to me." Sam asked with a puppy dog look.

"Sure geek." Dean got up to retrieve the cd player and handed it to Sam. "What's this about?"

Sam popped in a cd and then handed the player to Dean. "Would you listen to this?

"Sure." Dean said as he snagged the cd player popping in the headphones. He sat watching Sam's amused smile as he waited for the music.

_Dark in the city night is a wire _

_Steam in the subway earth is afire _

_Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo _

_Woman you want me give me a sign_

_ And catch my breathing even closer behind_

_ Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo _

Dean frowned as he didn't recognize the song. He was about the ask Sam what the hell this was when the chorus hit.

_In touch with the ground _

_I'm on the hunt I'm after you _

_Smell like I sound I'm lost in a crowd. _

_And I'm hungry like the wolf. _

_Straddle the line in discord and rhyme _

_I'm on the hunt I'm after you._

_ Mouth is alive with juices like wine _

_And I'm hungry like the wolf_

Dean quickly pulled out the earplugs as he glared at Sam who was laughing his ass off. "You want to poison me with Duran Duran ey? Well next time watch what you drink."

"Believe me Dean it was all worth it to see the look on your face." Sam laughed louder even though his chest hurt and his head throbbed. He wouldn't give this up for anything. Even if Dean's deal is coming due he at least got Dean to listen to Duran Duran that's one check off his list.

* * *

**So a happy ending and we all got some form of hurt Gert even if she did it too herself. And Dean listened to Duran Duran. I didn't want to drag this out to long and I wanted to stay at my limit for this of 4-5 chapters so I did just that hope your happy. Feedback is appreciated. Thanx Charity**


End file.
